Alone
by KNUXOUGE74
Summary: when rouge gets beaten by a mysterious hedgehog it's up to knuckles to care for her. Sorry it took so long for the last chapter i was having writers block. :
1. Chapter 1

Alone 

Knuckles sighed as he sat bored and alone with just the master emerald yet again. When suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there" knuckles growled.

"calm down knucklehead it's only me" said Rouge the bat when she appeared out of the bushes.

"what do you want" knuckles asked with an angry yet pleased tone.

"oh just thought I'd drop by" Rouge answered also sounding pleased.

"what the" knuckles blurted out when he noticed Rouges ripped and bloody form "what the hell happened to you."

"oh um well" she answered

Flashback

Rouge silently flew into the museum.

"ohh so I see you want the same treasure as me" said an unknown voice.

"whos there" she questioned "who are you"

"well I might as well tell you" I am Amethyst the hedgehog said a amethyst colored hedgehog who stepped into the light "prepare to die"

whatever rouge thought as she saw the weak looking hedgehog.

"you might as well get out of here kid leave this to the professional" Rouge yelled.

"if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get" Amethyst screamed back as she quick sprung into action kicking Rouge hard in the gut.

"uhhhh" rouge yelled as she quick sprang back punching the hedgehog square in the face. "where did you go" she yelled when she noticed the hedgehog was missing. When suddenly she felt her wings snap

"Here I am" Amethyst said silently. Rouge struggled to get up but couldn't, then the hedgehog gave one last kick into rouges side as she disappeared into the darkness.

End of flashback


	2. Help

Help

When I find that hedgehog knuckles thought to himself. "here come inside I'll help you"

Knuckles led rouge into his small one bedroom house "here" he motioned to his bed "lay down and I'll get something for those wings.

Why is knuckles helping me? Rouge thought to herself.

"here" knuckles says as he places an ice pack on rouge acing wings.

"ouch" rouge yelled at the touch of the ice pack.

A worried look flashed in knuckles eyes. "so do you need anything else" he asked.

"no I'm ok" rouge answered.

"well I'm going back to the master emerald so call if you need anything" Knuckles said a little worry in his voice.

"ok" rouge answered huh so Knuckles does care for me she thought to herself, he is so hot when he's worried. "uhh" she sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rouge awoke to see she was taking up the whole bed and knuckles was on the floor.

"god" she said when she sits up "that hedgehog is good, I wonder what food knuckles has around here" she says as she bends down and kisses knuckles on the cheek then gets up to go raid knuckles kitchen.

"I see you look better today" Rouge turns around and sees knuckles standing in the doorway. "Oh and sorry I don't have that much food" Knuckles said rubbing his head because of his obviously painful night.

"that's ok" Rouge says while staring at the echidnas very well muscled body.

"well I got some stuff to do" knuckles said before running off.

At the muesuem 

"ok where are you" knuckles growled.

"who me" Amethyst answered stepping into the light.

"yes, now lets fight" knuckles yelled.

"Temper, temper" Amethyst answers "well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get"!


	3. Fight

Fight 

"uhhhhhh" knuckles scream throwing his rock hard fists at the surprised hedgehog. Hitting her square in the face sending her flying.

"That was good but lets see how you handle this" Amethyst yells back kicking knuckles in the back sending him flying face first.

"pretty good" knuckles says while struggling to get up "but not good enough" slamming his knuckles right into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"ever mess with her again and I'll finish you off completely" he says noticing the hedgehog not getting up.

"ahhhhhhhhh" Amethyst screams getting up and punching the ecidna right in the spine.

"……. Knuckles falls to ground without a sound.

"yeah that's what I thought" Amethyst says when leaving.

Back at knuckles house 

"where is he" Rouge says worried looking at the clock and seeing how long Knuckles has been gone.

"oh you don't have to worry about him any more" Amethyst says walking in bloody.

"what have you done to him" Rouge says crying.

"oh nothing really I guess he just couldn't handle my skills" the pleased hedgehog answers back.

"…….That's it"!!!!!! Rouge screams jumping into battle position.

"you don't want to end up like him do you"? Amethyst says while jumping back.

"bring it" Rouge says running and kicking the hedgehog out the door.

"oh I wouldn't if I were you" she answers back wiping blood off her face. Running back and punching Rouge in the back.

Rouge yelps remembering what happened before. This ones for Knuckles she thinks, when she flys up then at about 100 mph screw drives the hedgehog straight to hell.


	4. Angel

Back at the museum 

"Knuckles" Rouge yells running in noticing the bloody echidna lying on the floor. She quickly runs to the motionless echidna and picks him up. Then falls to the ground sobbing for what seems like hours. "I've got to help him," she slowly says while getting up and running towards Knuckle's house.

At Knuckles house 

"Oh god what happened" Knuckles says finally waking up, "hey I'm back in my bed", then he turns his head to see Rouge lying right next to him wearing her usual button up long shirt for pajamas "sleep tight angel" he says wrapping his arms around her and drifting back off to sleep.

The next morning Rouge wakes up to see Knuckles seemed to have wrapped his arms around her in the middle of the night. "I love you," she says kissing him.

"I love you too" Rouge surprisingly turns over to see Knuckles staring right at her.

"You really feel that way" Rouge asks surprised.

"I always have" Knuckles answers kissing Rouge deep, she quickly returns the favor after awhile of just kissing they separate.

"You know what this means"? Rouge asks.

"I think so" Knuckles answers a little nervous. He quickly gets over her and starts unbuttoning her shirt, then throws her shirt to the side leaving her in only her panties, which her bra does not cover up much of her D-cup breasts. She grabs him and pulls him down kissing him while rubbing her hands all over his muscular body.

The next day Knuckles wakes up with pleasure remembering the night he just had. He looks over at Rouge, who still is only in her panties, he just stares not at her breasts but at her face admiring her sleeping peacefully her beautiful lips closed tight and her usual little light snoring. He kisses her then gets up to wander into his kitchen as his stomach was telling him he should.

"Hey you" Rouge says walking into the kitchen, they quick kiss and grab some food.

Knuckles just stares at Rouge as she eat her cereal so delicately, she then looks up noticing him staring at her, which makes them both blush.

"So how are you feeling" Rouge asks.

"Ok, I was in a lot of pain last night but after what happened I feel a lot better" Knuckles answers

"Yeah I seem to have that effect on you" Rouge giggles.


	5. That Night

That night

Later that day 

"Uuhhh" Knuckles grunts as he works out by punching boulders to sharpen his knuckles.

"You are so hot when you work out" Rouge says as she sits happily on a boulder watching Knuckles work out.

"Well come here I'll show you something else that makes me hot" Knuckles says.

"Oh no, I know what you're your going to do" Rouge answers giggling a little.

"Oh really" Knuckles says as he tackles Rouge to the ground making them go rolling down a hill.

"How did I know you would do something like that" Rough says full out laughing.

Knuckles smirks and kisses Rouge, she quickly kisses back, when he starts to move away she quick grabs his face not wanting to stop, forcing him to keep kissing her, when finally he gets a breath.

"God your frisky today" Knuckles says between gasps.

Rouge just smiles and keeps kissing him this time throwing her arms around his neck not ever wanting to let go, he puts his hands on her hips tracing every curve.

"Let me show you something" Knuckles says after getting some air again. He grabs Rouge's hand and leads her threw the jungle to a beautiful hot spring with a waterfall and crystals and everything Rouge would want.

"It's beautiful" Rouge says her mouth wide open.

"I thought you'd like it" Knuckles laughs a little at Rouge's expression.

"Come lets get in" Rouge says excitedly.

Knuckles gulps "ok" he says a little scared.

Rouge then strips down panties and everything, Knuckles just stares mouth wide open.

"Are you coming" Rouge says noticing the motionless echidna.

"mmm hmm" Knuckles nods nervously.

He also then strips down boxers and all. Rouge just silently staring very pleased from in the spring. Knuckles gets in and leans his head against the side.

"So" Rouge says impatiently.

"What?" Knuckles say noticing the expression on her face.

She inches slowly over towards him.

"So…. what do you want to do?" Rouge asks, "I'm all yours".

"Your choice" Knuckles gets a big smile on his face.

"Well" Rouge says as she inches closer to Knuckles getting on top of him and kissing him all over while rubbing her hands all over his muscular body, he does the same only her body is curvy not muscular, then she loses all sexual control pushing her naked body against his forcing him under water.


	6. The end of pleasure, or is it

The end of pleasure, or is it

Rouge woke up back in Knuckle's house, she sees she is wearing one of Knuckle's shirts and she looks over to see her clothes neatly folded on Knuckle's dresser

"Awww Knuckles is so cute" she says as she looks over and to her surprise doesn't see Knuckles sleeping peacefully like he normally would be. She walks out of his bedroom to see him cooking.

"What the hell Knuckles, what is it like 5 a.m., why do you wake up so early oh and what's for breakfast" she asks. He just smiles.

"Well actually it's about 12:30, I should ask you why you sleep so late oh and this is lunch and its chicken," he answers a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry" she says as she sits down at Knuckle's table.

"It's alright," he says as he puts a plate of chicken in front of her.

Rouge starts eating and looks up to see Knuckles staring at her smiling.

"What" she asks.

"Nothing, it's just my shirt doesn't exactly cover you, ya know" he answers laughing slightly.

Rouge looks down to see her breasts in wide open view, she blushes but then just smiles and keeps on eating.

"Are you gonna do something, or what" Knuckles asks confused.

"No, that isn't a problem is it" Rouge answers smiling.

"I see no problem," he answers.

They finish eating and stand up.

"So…what now" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, what do you want to do" Knuckles asks.

"I think you should take me home, I mean I'm well now," she answers.

"Oh" Knuckles says sadly, he was really having fun spending time with Rouge.

"Don't worry" Rouge answers reassuring him.

Normally Knuckles would protest but he felt like trusting Rouge with this one. They both fly off towards Rouges house. When they arrive Rouge says," Well thanks, for everything".

"Yeah" Knuckles says sadly and starts to walk away.

"Hey" Rouge says as she grabs Knuckle's arm. He turns around and says

"What"?

She gets closer to him and kisses him, he quick joins her running his fingers through her hair, and she sticks her tongue deep into his mouth, when they separate,

"Don't be sad, because we will definitely do this again" she says smiling seductively.

"Good" Knuckles says before flying off.


End file.
